Bats Have Families Too
by 1stBatgirl
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the Batfamily (Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne.)
1. dinner rolls

Jason glanced around his empty, messy apartment. _Where is it?_ He searched through mounds of dirty laundry and through his desk that was full of ammunition for his guns. Next, he searched the small bathroom and his bedroom.

He finally found it in his kitchen right where it was supposed to be. _Probably should've looked here first._ He stuffed his dinner roll in the secret compartment he had in his helmet. _Perfect._

He climbed out of his window and down the fire escape. He didn't have time to contemplate why he never used his door. He had an assassination to stop.

Black Mask was going to kill a high ranking officer in the police department for speaking out against Black Mask's crimes. Jason was not going to let that happen.

After a few minutes of threatening people for information, he finally found out where Black Mask was hiding. He was in an abandoned warehouse at the docks. _Why couldn't it be someplace easier like McDonald's?_

He hurried to the docks and got into the warehouse through a side door. Deciding to go the easy way, he threw a bomb full of knockout gas into the center of the room and waited for it to work its magic.

He handcuffed Black Mask to a rafter and left him. _He won't be a happy camper when he wakes up._

Normally, Jason wouldn't take the cowards approach, but he was hungry and wanted to eat his dinner roll.

Suddenly, something dropped down from the rafters. He saw the bat symbol on their chest. "Bruce?" No answer. "Barbara?" Still no answer _. It must be Stephanie since she never answers me._

He was right. Stephanie stepped out of the shadows, clad in her yellow and purple suit, her long blonde hair hanging loose. "I got an anonymous tip that Black Mask would be here." She glanced at the man hanging from the rafters by his hand. "But I guess you already took care of him."

Jason nodded and as he did his dinner roll fell out of his compartment.

Stephanie stared at it, then at him. "Where did that come from?"

Jaosn shrugged, playing it cool.

Stephanie laughed. "Wait, you have a compartment in your helmet for snacks?"

"They are dinner rolls, not snacks." Jason said defensively. "I get hungry while pounding bad guys' butts."

Stephanie sat on the floor and pulled him down next to her. "If you share your dinner roll, I'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

Jason broke off a piece and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Stephanie chomped down on it.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked curiously.

Stephanie nodded and swallowed. "A little stale, but not bad."

* * *

 **A.N- This is a reupload. I will update this story more this time. The ideas for these oneshots will mostly be from Tumblr. Bye :D**

 **This was from an idea that said Jason keeps a dinner roll in a compartment in his helmet XD**


	2. haunted house

**Based on headcanon where Dick thinks his house is haunted.**

* * *

"This is getting a little ridiculous don't you think, Dick?" Bruce Wayne wasn't even trying to keep the irritation out of his tone.

"You don't understand." Dick's voice, higher with panic, came over the phone. "My house is haunted."

Bruce sighed impatiently. "Dick, there is no such thing as ghosts. You know that." _Or I hope you do._

"No, I'm sure my place is haunted."

"Come on, Dick." Bruce sighed again. "You called me forty times and left voice messages, and then you texted me twenty eight times."

"I'm telling you, there are ghosts here." Dick replied, his voice strained. "I called Clark already so-."

"Wait, you called Clark?" Clark Kent aka Superman was most likely too busy to do anything about Dick's 'ghost' problem, but Bruce knew that wouldn't deter Clark from trying to help.

"Yeah." Dick responded. "So can you both meet me here at the house in twenty minutes? And hurry." He whispered the last part and then hung up quickly.

Bruce put the phone down and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long day.

"How long has Dick believed in ghosts?" Clark asked Bruce, as they were on their way to Dick's house.

"I don't know. Probably since he was a kid. He would get nightmares."

Clark nodded and fell silent. He was worried about Dick, who he felt was like a son to him. He wasn't fond of his family being scared. But then again ghosts weren't really anything to be scared of.

Clark let out a low chuckle. Bruce glanced at him and joined in.

"I'm sorry." Clark said, coughing several times to stop his laughing fit.

Bruce shook his head, a grin still in place.

They arrived at Dick's house and got out of Bruce's car, Clark slamming the door a little too hard because of his super strength and earning a glare from Bruce.

The house indeed looked like it was a haunted house from a horror movie. Rickety wood steps led up to a door that probably squeaked. The house was two stories and looked like a gust of wind could knock it over. Bruce stepped over a piece of rotting wood and knocked on the door.

Dick opened it immediately and ushered them inside. The interior of the house was rather old fashioned, from its red velvet curtains in the dining room, to the fireplace that was crackling loudly. A few feet from the door way was a flight of stairs that led to the second floor.

"Why do you think this place is haunted?" Clark began, trying to keep a serious expression on his face. But he looked like he would burst out laughing at any moment judging from the creases next to his eyes and mouth from holding in his laughter.

"I hear sounds at night." Dick responded, glancing back and forth. "And last night I felt someone tickle my foot."

Clark bit his lip, fighting a laugh. "Tickle you?" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Why would a ghost want to tickle you?"

"I don't know. Maybe to torment me." Dick looked so horrified that Bruce patted him on the back. "It'll be all right, Dick." He cleared his throat several times. "Let's look around."

Clark examined the walls and floor with his x- ray vision and Bruce checked under every bed and in every closet while Dick looked on worriedly.

An hour later, they met again at the door way. "I didn't find anything." Clark reported. "And I didn't leave a stone unturned."

Bruce said the same.

"Maybe it left when it saw you guys." Dick said hopefully.

"I have to get back to work," Clark checked his watch. "Hang in there, Dick."

Jason came back to the house he shared with Dick later that evening to find the place in an uproar. Dick was running around the house, waving his hands above his head and yelling that there were voices in the attic.

Tim was chasing after Dick shouting that everything was fine and ghosts weren't real. Jason stood in the doorway, mouth agape. He dropped his helmet to the floor and didn't even notice. Finally, he had had enough. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" He boomed.

Tim and Dick both came to a halt, breathing heavily.

"Dick called me and begged me to come over." Tim explained.

Dick ran up to Jason and started shaking him. "Voices! In the attic! I heard them! I've already called the whole Justice League and Steph, Cass, and Barbara. They should be here soon."

Jason's mouth opened. "It's three in the morning!" He yelled. "Are you insane?"

"What's with all the yelling? This isn't Three Hundred." A voice said from behind Jason. It was Stephanie. He turned around and looked at everyone, then sighed, resigned to his fate. "I guess you should come in."

Everyone filed in, crammed together. Dick had pretty much called everyone on the planet. Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman, Booster Gold, the three Green Lanterns that guarded earth, the Teen Titans, yup pretty much everyone.

Dick had them split up into groups of four to check all around the house. They reported back some time later that they had found nothing.

Dick shook his head. "They're here. I won't be able to sleep." He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Bruce drew everyone off to the side. "We have to do something about this."

"I think it's time." Barbara spoke up. "To bring in the big gun."

Bruce nodded. "I think you're right." He reached for his cellphone.

Ten minutes later, Alfred Pennyworth stood in the corridor, knocking on the bathroom door where Dick was hiding. "Master Dick?" He asked in his British accent. "Come out now, I have a solution to your ghost problem."

Dick opened the door and stuck his head out. "What's that?"

Alfred held up a bottle. "Anti ghost spray."

Everyone followed Alfred around the house as he went around doing his tedious task. He sprayed every corner of every room and finally finished. "It will be safe now." He assured Dick.

Dick nodded, satisfied. "I know. Thanks, Alfred."

It didn't take long for everybody to disperse. They went back to their usual business. Dick went to bed, saying now he could finally sleep and Tim went home, obviously relieved.

Jason rolled his eyes and said he was going to sleep on the roof, if Dick didn't stop being stupid.

"What is that 'anti ghost spray', anyway?" Stephanie asked.

Alfred winked. "Just water."

"I am so going to tease him about this." Stephanie burst out laughing. "I should've taken a video on my phone." She left with Barbara and Cassandra, still laughing her head off.

"She's going to use that against him someday." Bruce told Clark.

Clark chuckled. "Oh yes she is."

* * *

 **A.N- haha this was so fun to write. Thank you guys for all the reviews on the last chapter. I won't always update this fast, but I had some extra time. Reviews are always appreciated. :D**

 **Oh, and just so you guys know, Stephanie didn't answer Jason in the last chapter at first, because she likes to freak him out XD Although it doesn't really work.**


	3. Don't Give Damian Caffeine

**This was based on a headcanon too and I have to tell you I was cracking up while I wrote this. Hope you guys like it(and reviews are loved) :D**

* * *

"Okay, I'm curious." Kara Kent aka Supergirl adjusted her position on the couch and set her soda on the table. She was hanging out at Wayne Manor with Barbara, Jason, Stephanie, and Dick while Bruce and Clark were out patrolling. "Why don't you let Damian have caffeine?"

Jason, Dick, and Stephanie immediately started laughing. Barbara was trying to chuckle quietly, but Kara heard her gasping for breath.

"I feel like I'm missing out on an inside joke." Kara looked back and forth between her hysterical friends. "Care to share?"

Jason wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. Before he could speak, he started laughing again and choked on his soda.

"I'll tell it." Barbara said. She was slightly less hysterical than the others. "About two years ago, Damian was eleven and he had trouble staying awake on patrol."

"So, we had the bright idea that maybe we could get him a coffee or something to keep him awake." Dick interjected, having finally stopped laughing.

Kara crossed her legs and hugged the couch pillow to her stomach. "Was that a bad idea?" She was pretty sure she already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah." Stephanie spoke up. "It was definitely a bad idea." Her wide blue eyes were still watery from laughing for so long. "But anyway, we drove to McDonalds and-."

"Wait." Kara interrupted. "Weren't you in the Batmobile?"

Dick nodded. "Thankfully, Bruce wasn't there at the time or he probably would've run us over with the Batmobile for taking it to McDonalds. But you should have seen the looks we got."

"So we got Damian a black coffee with a lot of sugar and creamer so it didn't taste too weird." Jason was finally able to speak. He sat across from Kara in a big plush chair. "He was a little hesitant at first, but then he just chugged that coffee."

"I have never seen anybody drink coffee as fast as he did that night." Stephanie had a faraway look in her eyes. "And by then, we were all starting to regret getting him coffee."

"We didn't think anything of it though." Dick hooked his hands behind his head. "So we just continued the patrol. We heard that a bank was being robbed and we got to the scene as fast as we could. There were ten guys, but we took them down pretty easily. Everything had gone smoothly. Then, Barbara tapped me on the shoulder and told me that Damian had gone homicidal."

Barbara took up telling the story. "And he had. I mean, he was always a little violent when he fought criminals because of his background with the League of Shadows, but this was ridiculous. He was sitting on top of the thug and trying to stab him in the eye with a fork. And we don't even know where he got the fork. We were at a bank."

Stephanie burst out laughing again and Kara gave her a weird look. "You had to be there." Stephanie told her. "It's a lot funnier than it sounds."

"Well, it was so funny because while Damian was trying to stab the guy, he was muttering things that didn't make sense." Jason continued the story. "He was like, 'My name is Damian Wayne, my panda is a doorknob. Prepare to die.'"

Kara started laughing. "He actually said that?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either." Barbara giggled. "It took all four of us to pull him off the guy. We literally had to drag him out the door and throw him in the back of the Batmobile."

"But that wasn't even the weirdest part." Dick said, laughing even harder now. "We have metal bars that can come up between the backseat and front seat so we put those up. And then after we did that, Damian started biting the bars and yelling that he was going to kill our panda because we killed his."

"And he wasn't biting the bars softly either; he was chewing on them like a dog and growling." Stephanie added. "We didn't even know what to do. We all thought he had been bitten by something. It never even occurred to us that his behavior was because he had drunk the caffeine."

"So what happened next?" Kara was completely enthralled with the story.

Barbara pulled her red hair into a loose ponytail. "Well, after a while, Damian fell silent and we all thought that he was asleep."

"But he wasn't." Jason said. "We suddenly heard a sound from the backseat. Damian was apologizing profusely. Over and over again he repeated the same words: 'I'm sorry guys. I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?' As if his apologizing wasn't crazy enough, he was actually asking us for forgiveness."

"At about this time, we saw several people getting mugged by like thirty guys." Dick grinned at the memory. "We needed Damian's help so we decided to let him out. But instead of fighting, he just stood there looking apologetic."

"I made him fight by yelling at him." Stephanie admitted. "It was hilarious because every time he hit someone he apologized to them before moving on to the next person and doing the same thing. After we had taken out all the guys, he even apologized to the people we had saved."

"Actually, he apologized to us too." Dick pointed out. "For completely random things like, leaving the cap off of the toothpaste or eating the last of the ice cream. We were starting to think that someone had spiked his coffee. So, after he was all apologetic, he started being emotional."

"We're talking like teenage girl after a breakup emotional." Stephanie giggled. "And that's pretty emotional."

"Was he saying anything?" Kara asked.

"He was muttering something about how no one loved him and he was like a puppy with no home." Jason responded. "And then, he was hugging everybody and crying on their shoulders. Damian patted one of the thugs on the shoulder and told the guy that he didn't blame him for becoming a criminal."

Barbara was full out guffawing by now. "He had all the thugs crying too, and telling their life stories. He was clinging to me like peanut butter to bread. Seriously, he wouldn't let me go and he kept asking me if I loved him."

"And then I made him cry even harder." Jason stood from his chair to get more popcorn. "Because he asked me if I loved him, and I didn't respond. Then he started sobbing."

"He collapsed on the ground basically." Stephanie grabbed a handful of the popcorn Jason had brought out and gulped it down. "We couldn't console him."

"Then, not a second later, he jumped up, like he hadn't even been crying." Dick said. "He was suddenly really happy. It was weird seeing him that happy. We didn't want to put him back in the Batmobile and risk him getting upset, so we decided to walk him home and come back for the Batmobile later."

"Damian kept commenting on how beautiful everything was." Stephanie shook her head in wonder. "He would say 'Oh, look at that beautiful flower growing on the side of the street. It just shows you how wonderful life can be.'"

Kara couldn't even imagine the cynical former assassin doing that. "I don't know if I believe this or not."

"It's a lot to take in." Barbara agreed. "I almost didn't believe it and I was right there, watching him."

"Anyway," Jason continued. "He finally passed out and we carried him the rest of the way home. When we got back to the Batcave, Alfred just looked at us, shook his head, and left. Bruce came in and saw Damian lying on the ground. He just stared at Damian for a long moment and then he's said, 'You gave him caffeine, didn't you?'"

Kara had been laughing so hard that she fell off the couch. Tears were streaming down everyone's cheeks.

Kara finally stopped laughing so she could breathe. "Oh my word. I'll never see Damian the same."

"None of us did either." Stephanie assured her, still chuckling. "But we've never told him. We like watching him squirm when we look at him and laugh, and he doesn't know why."

Meanwhile…

"Where's Damian tonight?" Clark questioned, shifting in his seat so he is facing Bruce.

"He doesn't do well with late night patrols." Bruce said with a straight face, watching the road.

Clark gave him a strange look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bruce grinned. "Did I ever tell you about the time Barbara, Jason, Stephanie, and Dick gave Damian caffeine?"


	4. Never Gonna Be Alone

Jason came in through the window of his apartment and took off his helmet. He preferred using the window rather than the door for some reason.

He poured himself a bowl of stale cereal and sat down to an empty table. After finishing his corn flakes, he laid on the couch for another lonely night of watching TV.

He sighed to himself. Ever since he became Red Hood he had not talked to any members of his 'family.' They weren't his family by blood, but he had to admit he still thought of them as his real family and he did miss them. He watched a few more minutes of television before he went to his room.

Just as he entered his room he felt a presence. He grabbed his gun and switched on the lights, preparing himself to find a burglar or criminal. Instead he was surprised to find a girl with red hair and sparkling blue eyes in a batsuit.

"Barbara?" He questioned incredulously.

"Yep."She made herself comfortable on his chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you."

"Me?"He folded his arms and leaned against the door jamb. "Why?"

"Why?" She echoed. "Because you're all alone here. Nobody wants to be alone."

"Yeah?"He challenged her."Well, I'm fine and I'm definitely not lonely."

Barbara stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Even if you're not lonely can you please come back to Wayne Manor with me? Please? Just for old times sake?"

Jason tried to think of an excuse not to go with her, but found that he actually wanted to go. He shrugged."I guess." Barbara smiled."But just for tonight." He added quickly.

She laughed and grabbed his hand."Come on then. Everyone will be really happy to see you." They went out to their bikes, and Barbara got on Jason's bike behind him, deciding she could always get hers later. She looped her arms around his waist and they sped off to Wayne Manor. They went through the secret entrance to the Batcave. Jason sped in so fast that it left a skid mark.

Bruce was at the Batcomputer, but he turned around when he heard them come in."Jason?"He stood up quickly."What are you doing here?"

Jason nodded in Barbara's direction. "She wanted me to come."

Bruce nodded. "I'm glad you're here." He said, uncertainly placing his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason tensed, but didn't move away.

Suddenly the door opened and in rushed Stephanie, Cassandra, Tim, and Damian. With the exception of Damian who just grinned at him, everyone rushed to Jason and hugged him. Jason chuckled and hugged them all back.

"I missed you so much!"Stephanie exclaimed excitedly."And you came just in time. We were going to have a movie night!"

Cassandra spoke up."You will watch movie with us?"She asked hopefully.

"Of course."Jason assured her ,grinning. "And your English is improving. Good job." She beamed in response. Damian and Tim both high-fived him.

Barbara walked over to the stairs."Come on guys, let's go."She turned back and gave Bruce a pointed glare. "You too, Bruce."

Bruce sighed, then smiled. "I guess I won't argue with you."

Barbara nodded, satisfied, then led the way upstairs. Stephanie raced up ahead of her. "I get to pick the movie."

There was some debating, but after about ten minutes they decided on The Incredibles. Everybody clambered onto the couch and settled in. From left to right the order went: Cassandra ,Damian ,Tim, Bruce, Stephanie ,Jason ,and Barbara.

They watched several movies after that, mostly Disney movies, and Stephanie and Barbara both fell asleep on each of Jason's shoulders. Jason smiled to himself. He wasn't alone, not at all. He had his family, and that was all he needed.

* * *

 **A.N- I know, I know. Fluff overload. XD I wrote this one quite a while ago, and I think my writing has improved a teeny bit since then, so if it's a little worse then usual, I apologize. Reviews are appreciated. :D**


	5. Damian aka Sneaky Little Assassin

**Really sorry for the short update; I'll try to update again tomorrow. Maybe with some angst. Muhahaha**

* * *

Dick was strolling along, whistling a tune, when he heard a voice near the Batcave's hangar. Curious, he rounded the corner to find Damian looking up into the rafters and speaking softly.

Frankly, Dick was surprised that the little assassin even knew how to speak softly, since at first it had seemed that Damian did not have an inside voice, unless he was doing his weird assassin thing where he would sneak up on you.

Dick waited to see what would come down from the rafters and was amused to see three bats float down. _So the little brat feeds the bats in the cave. Cute._

He smirked and went on his way, promising himself that he would tease Damian about that later.

Damian was well aware that Dick had creeped up behind him. He was, after all, trained by the League of Assassins. He pretended not to notice that Dick was staring at him. When he left, Damian smirked, promising himself that if Dick teased him about feeding the bats in the cave, he would tell everyone that Dick still slept with a teddy bear.

Ah, revenge was so sweet.


	6. When My World Is Falling Apart

**You have to listen to When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus while you're reading this. Go do it. Go. I'll wait for you.**

 **XD, seriously it makes everything better. This is set about three years after Jason's death. (Did you get the Sherlock reference in the story?)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When My World Is Falling Apart

Barbara Gordon stood above the grave marked Jason Todd and struggled to keep the tears off of her face. The wind blew her bright red hair into her eyes, obscuring her vision for a moment. She didn't bother to mover her hair out of the way. It would only blow back again.

"It's my fault." She could barely hear her own whispered words. "I should have been faster. Fast enough to save you." She glanced at the tombstone.

"I miss you so much. You were my friend. My best friend. Well, you know besides Boy Wonder." She let out a little laugh at the thought of her best friend since childhood, Dick Grayson. He was off patrolling the city as Nightwing right now.

Barbara was going to patrol with him, but she had come to the cemetery instead. Shivering slightly in the cool air, she pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Dropping to her knees next to the tombstone, she covered her face with her hands.

"Everyone else has moved on with their lives. They still miss you, but I'm sure they don't cry themselves to sleep sometimes, or feel like they're drowning with grief." She wiped away the tears that were suddenly streaming down her cheeks. "I should have stopped you from going to the warehouse that night. If I had, then maybe-." Her voice broke and she sobbed.

She hated crying. It made her feel vulnerable and weak. But sometimes, she just couldn't help it. It felt like the grief was smothering her.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one. But, I'm not really. I don't want to be. I can't. And still, I have to be strong. For everyone else." She sighed and tried to regain control of her emotions. "Jason, please, just…..don't be dead. Can you do that for me?"

She almost jumped ten feet into the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A man stood behind her, his face hidden in the shadows.

Immediately, she was alert and ready for danger. "Who are you?" She backed up a few feet and eyed him warily.

"It's me." The man said in a gravelly voice that could only belong to one person.

"Jason?" She asked hesitantly, taking a small step towards him.

The man nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Babs."

Before she even knew it, Barbara was launching herself into his arms. He immediately folded his strong arms around her back and buried his head in her neck. A minute later, she pulled back so she could see his face better.

His black hair was tousled and his dark blue eyes lightened when he smiled. He looked fit and healthy. She carefully touched his cheek. "You're alive." All of a sudden, a barrage of anger hit her.

Barbara jerked away, startling Jason so much that he dropped his arms from around her. Then she surprised him even further by smacking him across the face.

"Ouch!" He yelped, grabbing his face where she had hit him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Barbara yelled. "I thought you were dead! I cried myself to sleep some nights because you were dead, and where were you? Having the time of your life?"

Jason shook his head vehemently. "It wasn't like that at all. I wanted to come back, but I had to recover. I was blown up, you know."

"How are you still alive?" Barbara shook her head in wonder. "You were dead. Bruce found your body."

"I can't really explain it, but a few years ago someone altered reality allowing me to come back from the dead. At least, that's how Talia explained it." At Barbara's confused look, Jason explained further. "I was with Talia while I was recovering."

Barbara smiled then. "Well, I'm glad you're back." All of it was so overwhelming and she still had so many questions, but they could wait. Although Barbara was still angry that he hadn't tried to get word to them that he was alive, she couldn't stay angry for long. She never could with Jason.

Her knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground, trying to take it all in. Her supposedly dead best friend was right there in front of her. "Jason, I'm sorry."

He sat down beside her, crunching a few leaves as he did. "What for?"

Barbara glanced away. "For not being fast enough to save you."

Jason looked shocked. "You've been blaming yourself for my death? Barbara, you couldn't have stopped me. I had to find my mother. I should have known it was a trap." He pulled Barbara closer to him so she was sitting in his lap. "I want you to stop feeling guilty right now. Okay?"

Barbara nodded, taking a deep breath. Releasing it, she grinned and smoothed back his hair. "Well, you look pretty good for being dead."

"I do, don't I?" Jason grinned back at her and hugged her even closer. "I missed you, Barbie."

Burying her face in his chest, Barbara sighed happily. "I missed you too, Jay."


	7. the great battle of pillow valley

**So so sorry for not updating for like a year. I'm a terrible person. Don't look at me *hides face***

 **I will update a lot more now. I kind of forgot about this story. Life has been crazy lately. So sorry again, please forgive me. Thank you for all staying faithful to this story.**

"Come on, guys, it's been thirty minutes already. We need to pick a movie." Dick collapsed back on the couch.

Jason crossed his arms. "I don't really care. Just pick something."

"Don't be such a grouch, Jay." Barbara joked, coming to sit next to him with a full bowl of popcorn. "You sound like an old man."

"How about _Hachi_?" Stephanie suggested from her upside down position on the couch.

Barbara and Dick groaned. "We cried so hard during that movie that we used two boxes of tissues each." Dick complained.

"Fine, fine." Stephanie conceded. "What about…" There was silence as she flipped through several different movies. "Ooo, how about Jurassic Park?"

Damian harrumphed. "Is it a stupid kids' movie?"

"You are a kid." Tim told him.

Damian sighed. "Drake, how many times have I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah you left your childish ways behind a long time ago. Whatever." Tim rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not a kids' movie." Stephanie cut in. "There's lot of death." She promised.

"All right, I suppose it will be acceptable." Damian agreed.

Cassandra nodded her acceptance and Stephanie got up to pop the movie in. "I'm going to get some pillows to make it more comfortable in here." With that, she switched off the lights and disappeared upstairs.

Five minutes later, she was back, dragging a blanket filled with pillows behind her.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Do you think you have enough pillows?"

"If you want, I can get some more." Stephanie replied sarcastically. She then proceeded to spread the pillows over every inch of the floor, taking care to stuff a pillow directly in Jason's face.

He grunted and rolled out of the way. "Hey, what was that?"

"That was a pillow." Stephanie replied smugly.

Jason's eyes narrowed at the unspoken challenge. He picked up a pillow and hurled it at Stephanie's face, but she ducked and the pillow hit Damian, who was at the moment engrossed in the movie.

He leapt to his feet. "Todd, you're going to get it." He grabbed a pillow and started menacingly towards Jason.

Dick jumped up. "Oh, I'm getting in on this." He pulled Barbara up with him and they started throwing pillows. Tim and Cassandra soon joined in and the teams were divided up.

Stephanie, Dick and Tim were on one side and Jason, Cassandra, and Damian were on the other.

One Hour Later

"I will end you, Drake!" Damian did a front flip off the couch and collided with Tim, sending them both careening into a pile of pillows.

Tim smacked him repeatedly with a pillow until Damian growled and tried to bite him. Letting out a shriek like a little girl, Tim ran the other way tripping over Jason and falling flat on his face.

Meanwhile, Jason was trying to bury Stephanie under a pile of pillows and she was laughing too hard to fight back.

Dick and Stephanie were hiding behind the couch and pelting Cassandra with pillows. Cassandra was taking the game very seriously, squinting in concentration.

Thirty Minutes Later

Alfred looked at the group of teenagers strewn all over the pillow ridden ground. Dick had his back against the couch, Barbara had her head on his shoulder and Cassandra lay with her head on Barbara's leg.

Jason and Stephanie lay side by side on top of a mound of pillows with Damian curled up against Stephanie's side. Tim was on Damian's other side, sleeping soundly.

Alfred smiled at the sight and pulled out his camera. This was definitely a moment to remember.


	8. flu shots are scary

**This one is a very good request from _Robin0203._ Thanks for the prompt! Hope you like it :D**

"Grayson! Grayson, where are you?" Damian shouted as he entered Wayne Manor, tossing his book bag on the nearest couch, and ignoring Alfred's frown of disapproval.

"You rang?" Dick was already halfway down the stairs, intent on the papers he was studying.

"You have to help me." Damian rushed over to Dick. "They're going to kill me."

Dick quirked an eyebrow and set his paper down, heading for the kitchen. This called for some caffeine. "Who's going to kill you?"

He turned on the coffeemaker and grabbed the Apple Jacks from the cabinet, proceeding to make himself a bowl of cereal.

Damian watched, openmouthed. "How could you?" He said, glaring angrily at Dick. "This isn't the time for food! Do you know what they're going to do to me?"

Dick shook his head, mouth full of food. "No, what?" He was fairly sure that no one was actually going to kill Damian and that Damian was overreacting about something like he had done many times since first going to school.

"They're going to stick me with a needle and take my life." Damian stated. "And yet, you sit there, eating a bowl of cereal!"

He couldn't help himself. Dick started laughing. Alfred, who had been listening from the doorway, smothered a few chuckles of his own.

"I'm glad you're taking this so seriously, Grayson." Damian growled. "Nice to know I can count on you if my life is in danger."

Dick finally stopped his laughter. "Sorry, buddy."

Damian merely harrumphed.

"But," Dick continued. "The thing that you're talking about is called a flu shot. They stick you with a needle and it prevents you from getting the flu, which is like a cold."

"How do we know it won't kill us?" Damian asked suspiciously.

Dick shrugged. "It's not lethal. No one's ever died from it before."

"There's a first for everything." Damian muttered, walking up the stairs.

"Just like Jason" Alfred laughed, shaking his head. "To this day, he still won't take his flu shot."

Dick grinned. "Ridiculous, huh?"

"Master Dick, aren't you due for your flu shot too?" Alfred asked thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin.

Dick's eyes widened. "I better go see if Bruce needs anything." He practically ran over to the entrance to the Batcave and disappeared inside.

Alfred smiled to himself. "Ridiculous indeed."


	9. what home is

"maybe home is just two arms wrapped around you when you're at your worst."

Bruce opened his eyes to darkness. Sitting up, he rubbed his aching head and sighed. He had fallen asleep at his computer again. Alfred must have switched the lights off in the Bat Cave. So what had woken him up? Bruce listened for a little longer and realized that the sound of someone crying was coming through one of the vents.

He stood up, ignoring his stiff joints, and made his way up the stairs to the main house. The clock on the wall told him it was just past three in the morning. Dick must have had another nightmare. He had been with Bruce for six months and so far, almost every night, Dick woke up with another nightmare about his parents.

Bruce wasn't used to having a child around, let alone having to give that child comfort. He had learned a long time ago to compartmentalize his emotions.

He stopped outside Dick's door and racked his brain trying to remember how his parents used to comfort him when he had had a bad dream. It had been so long ago.

After knocking softly on the door, he took a step back and waited. Silence. Then, a soft voice. "Come in."

Bruce opened the door and his eyes immediately found the small form huddled in the corner of the bed. The bed sagged beneath his weight as he sat down. They sat in silence for several moments.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce finally asked. Dick sniffled. "No." He sounded like he was trying to be brave.

"You know, when I was little, I used to have nightmares a lot." Bruce began. "I thought I was a wimp. That I needed to be strong." He paused for a moment. "But I was wrong. Sometimes, it's okay to cry and be scared. Just as long as you don't let that fear win."

Dick was quiet for so long that Bruce thought that he had fallen back to sleep. Then, Bruce felt a small hand slip into his.

Bruce squeezed the hand tighter.

"Can I have a hug?" Dick asked.

Bruce's heart squeezed. How long had it been since the boy had had that form of affection? A hug was important to a young child. It told them that they weren't alone and that they were loved. Bruce silently reprimanded himself for not hugging him sooner.

Bruce drew Dick closer and hugged him as tight as he could. "If there's ever anything you need, you can come to me, okay?"

"Okay." Dick's face was buried in Bruce's shirt so his voice was muffled.

After a while, Dick's breathing evened out and he slumped in Bruce's arms. Bruce laid him back down on the bed and tucked him in.

Maybe he wasn't a failure of a father after all, he thought, returning to the Bat cave to finish his paperwork.

* * *

 **Life is literally beating me into a pulp XD Sorry for not updating in forever.**


	10. the old trickeroo

**A.N- I don't know what this is haha. It's based on a headcanon so I was like 'hey I'll give it a shot.' Let me know what you guys think XD**

* * *

"Wait, what?" Dick frowned in Stephanie's direction. "You're going on a _date_?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Stephanie scolded. "I go on dates all the time."

Dick held up his hands in defense. "Sorry. You just haven't been on a date in a really long time."

Stephanie scoffed. "I'll try not to take offense at that."

Quickly realizing that he was digging himself in a hole, Dick smiled lightly at her and hugged her around her shoulders. "You know what I mean. And there's not a guy out there that's good enough for you." Dick added.

Apparently pacified, Stephanie just grinned back at him. "Remember back when Barbara tried to date that Randy guy? He was a real jerk."

Dick's blue eyes darkened. "Unfortunately I do. But she won't be seeing him anytime soon."

Stephanie looked at him curiously. "That sounded kind of ominous."

He shrugged and changed the subject quicky."So when's your date?"

"Why?" Suddenly Stephanie looked suspicious.

Dick did his best to look as innocent as possible. "Just wondering."

"Tonight." Stephanie eased away from Dick to get a look at the time on the microwave. "Yikes, I need to go get ready."

She was halfway up the stairs to her room when Dick stopped her. "Hey what's your date's name?"

"Michael Thompson." She supplied reluctantly, giving Dick another suspicious look before heading to her room.

Dick rubbed his hand together and cackled. "Yes, good."

Tim, who had been passing by Dick, stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you okay?"

It dawned on Dick that he might look a little strange, standing there and cackling alone in the hallway. "Uh, yeah, just um…" Dick racked his brain for something to say. "I'm just…. imagining Killer Croc in a tutu." He finished lamely.

Tim looked taken aback. "Ah, well, okay..." He started to edge away slowly, sending Dick strange glances until he was around the corner.

Dick smiled evilly. No one would ever know his evil plan.

…

Stephanie descended the stairs a half an hour later in a baby blue dress that brought out her eyes and with her hair perfectly curled. She was bending over and trying to cram her feet into a pair of Barbara's heels when she heard footsteps.

Thinking it was Dick, she straightened and used his shoulder to brace herself while she struggled with her shoes. She hadn't even looked at him as she did so, but the voice that spoke next was not Dick.

"Going somewhere, Princess?"

Stephanie smirked and glanced up, catching sight of Jason's crooked grin.

"If I could get this blasted heel on my foot, then I would be." She muttered, resuming her efforts.

Jason sighed theatrically. "Honestly woman, don't you know anything about shoes?"

Stephanie blew a piece of hair out of her face and stood. "Okay then, O Great Master, how would you put them on?"

"You have to undo the strap at the back first, genius." Jason bent down and undid it himself, before rising again with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you know how to put on a girl's shoe." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot."

Jason wiggled his eyebrows in that annoying know it all way of his. "So, going on a date, are we?"

"Don't you wish you knew." Stephanie tossed over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse and coat. "See you when I get back!"

She could practically see Jason's mischievous grin as she got on her motorcycle.

The little brat.

Unfortunately, her hair would get a little messed up on this trip, she thought ruefully, gunning the engine so she wouldn't be late.

 _This guy better not be a psycho._

…

Stephanie arrived only a few minutes late, which was actually good time for her. She scanned the room at Millie's Diner until she saw Michael waving from a table by the window.

He had his red hair smoothed back and a ready smile on his face. She had only met him once through a mutual friend, but he seemed nice enough.

She sat down next to him, noting that he pulled her chair out for her. Score one for him.

"No trouble getting here, I hope?" He asked politely.

"Nope, just a little windy." Stephanie replied, with a smile at his awkward first date politeness.

"You look very nice, by the way." He added and then proceeded to look at her dress for so long she thought he might be frozen in that position.

Loudly, she cleared her throat. "So, what are you having?" She put the menu in front of her face hurriedly, hoping he wouldn't see that she was uncomfortable.

Maybe he was just a little socially awkward and didn't know that you weren't supposed to stare at your date like they were a fresh piece of meat. Yeah, that was it.

A while later, Stephanie was in the middle of telling Michael a humorous story about how she once saw a kid scolding a bird for pooping on the kid's mother when she felt a hand on her knee.

She almost jumped out of her seat and quickly checked to see who was touching her knee. "Um, Michael, why is your hand on my knee?"

He shrugged casually. "Do you mind?"

She _did_ mind actually. This guy was getting a little too forward for her liking. He was looking at her with a strange gleam in his eye.

It was time to get out of this date. She faked the old 'emergency phone call' and said she had to go. After she thanked him for dinner, she stood to go, but he grabbed onto her wrist.

"I don't want you to go just yet." He was still smiling, but now it looked almost creepy.

"Let go of my wrist." Stephanie ground out through gritted teeth. She didn't want to have to spin kick this guy in public.

Suddenly, in her peripheral vision, she saw a strangely dressed- was it a woman?

"Hello, dear." The woman said, in a strange, nasally voice. "Is this man bothering you?"

Stephanie did a double take. The woman in front of her had on bright pink lipstick and what looked like an explosion of feathers hanging around her neck. Her front was abnormally large, and she was wearing an ugly orange dress. The woman's scraggly gray (or was it blonde?) hair hung in her face, obscuring a good deal of it. But those blue eyes, they looked so familiar…

She suddenly let loose with a loud laugh as it hit her, but she quickly swallowed her laughter as several people's heads swiveled in her direction. Michael looked confused beyond all get out.

"Yes, yes he is." She said, trying to hold back more laughter that was threatening to emerge.

"Do I have to take you out back and teach you how to treat women right?" The woman asked, her voice suddenly sounding very masculine.

Michael blinked several times. He seemed unsure of how to respond.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was giving into her fit of laughter and was turning red in the face. "I better go." She gasped out between laughs and tugged her wrist from Michael's, leaving him standing slack jawed as the woman ranted at him in a voice that was slowly going lower in pitch as time went on.

"And another thing…" The woman's ranting was accompanied by occasional slaps from the lady's overlarge purse.

A few minutes later, the woman sauntered out, a proud smile on her painted lips.

Stephanie took another look at the woman and broke down with laughter again. "I can't believe you…"

The woman arched her eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"Dick, that's the worst disguise I've ever seen." Stephanie couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard.

Dick yanked off the wig and shrugged. "I thought it was pretty good."

She knew that Dick wouldn't be seen if he didn't want to be, having been trained by Batman himself. He had disguised himself badly just to make her laugh.

Stephanie grinned and hugged him, ugly dress and all. "Thanks for back there. Wait- do you always go in disguise to our dates?" She thought of Barbara's date Randy and wondered what fate had befallen him.

He looked proud, and a little embarrassed. "Maybe. I have to make sure your dates treat you right."

"Oh my goodness, Dick." She laughed as they started to make their way back to Stephanie's cycle, ignoring the weird stares that they got from people they passed on the street.

She eyed him again.

"So, do you have a pillow down your front?"

"…..no…"

* * *

 **P.S.- Big thank you to all of my reviewers, followers and favoriters. You guys make my day :D**


	11. damian's idea of betrayal

Damian Wayne had been coming back from that wretched hades that they called gym class when he got the feeling that he was being watched. His steps slowed and he glanced from side to side, all the while keeping his cool demeanor.

There was someone coming up behind him. Damian leapt to the side just as something whizzed past him. He focused in on the three men coming towards him, one holding the dart gun that had just launched a dart at him.

Damian scoffed inwardly. The man had missed him by a mile. Just how amateur were these goons? He could take them all out in fifteen seconds flat. After another appraising look, Damian smirked. More like ten seconds flat.

Just as he was bracing himself for the fight, Damian halted mid fist clench. He was supposed to be Bruce Wayne's helpless kid. These idiots were obviously kidnapping him for ransom.

He held back from rolling his eyes. He would have to let these less than stellar thugs kidnap him.

Forcing himself to walk slower, he braced himself for the dart that was sure to come. Instead it whizzed past his head again and landed in some nearby bushes. He rolled his eyes. Just how incompetent were they? He held himself motionless (surely they wouldn't miss this time) and felt the tell tale prick of the dart.

His last thought was 'finally, the buffoons' before succumbing to the darkness.

…..

Damian came to lying on a hard ground with a bag over his head. It smelled like it hadn't been washed since the sixteenth century. _Would it trouble them too much to practice hygiene?_

He closed his eyes and concentrated on listening to his surroundings. They were going to make the ransom call soon. He sighed. Being Bruce Wayne's ward wasn't making this easy for him.

His fists clenched as he imagined pummeling them into unconsciousness.

The bag was unceremoniously ripped from his head and Damian was jerked up from the ground. Unfortunately, his bound hands prevented him from gouging the man's eyes out.

They plunked him down in a chair and dialed Bruce Wayne's number.

"Bruce Wayne." One of the men began. We have your ward. If you ever want to see him alive again, you'll pay the amount that we tell you."

Damian almost rolled his eyes again. Cliché.

"We want two million for the little brat." The other man added.

"In one hour." The last man tacked on firmly.

"I'll give you one million." Bruce finally said after a brief pause.

Damian froze. _How dare he._

Damian leapt from his chair, having already untied his hands almost as soon as the men set him down. Their knots left much to be desired.

He yanked the phone from the shocked man's hand and held it up to his ear. "I'm worth a lot more than one million dollars!"

"Damian." It was clear that Bruce was gritting his teeth. "Now's not really the time-"

Ignoring him, Damian turned back to the thugs and raised his chin haughtily. "You had better ask for at least three million or I'm leaving."

"Wh-what?" Grunted one of the men, intelligently.

"Have you no brains, you twit?" Damian scoffed, quickly losing patience. "Tell Mr. Wayne your updated terms."

"Damian, what in the heck are you doing." Came Bruce's muffled voice from the phone.

The men seemed to find to no reason to disagree with Damian's proposal.

"The kid's right. We want three million." The head thug said, nodding emphatically.

Bruce sighed exasperatedly. There was a pause, a click, and a dial tone.

The men all looked at each other, shocked.

"Did he just hang up on me?!" Damian could not believe his father didn't think him worth three million. Okay, maybe he wasn't the best son in the world, but he hadn't threatened to kill Drake for at least three days so wasn't that something?

Damian scowled and proceeded to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, kid, where do you think you're going?" The head thug asked, starting to come after him.

"Come after me and I'll break every toe on your foot, starting with the pinky toe."

Damian said, not breaking stride. The footsteps behind him faltered and Damian made it out the door and down the street before they tried to follow him again. By the time they got to the street, he was already gone.

….

"Damian, it's been a week." Bruce said.

Damian sniffed. "I'm aware of the passage of time, thank you, Father."

"Why are you still upset? You know that I was right outside with the Batmobile to save you." Bruce added. "I wasn't going to leave you there."

"Oh, that's nice." Damian said. "I'm not worth more than one million dollars to a multibillionaire, but you still wished to save me? How noble."

Bruce reminded himself that he was too old to roll his eyes. He shook his head instead. "If you had actually been in danger I would have paid the amount they asked for. But I had already found you."

"I suppose you wouldn't be willing to give them more than one million anyway." Damian continued on. "Since you're so cheap."

Bruce gave up and walked back down the hallway.

"If you ever get taken, I'm only going to give the kidnappers half a million!" Damian called after him, still indignant.

Bruce just sighed.

* * *

 _A.n- Thanks for the reviews, loves! Update to come again soon!_


End file.
